Asking Dr Trevallian
by maroongrad
Summary: From the viewpoint of Dr. Trevallian; what is it like to be a doctor at Hellsing? Submit questions or prompts for responses!
1. Chapter 1

No one else had done this viewpoint and I couldn't resist. I'll respond to a few posts, definitely, and if someone else would like to channel Dr. Trevallian, I'd be happy to pass it on to you.

x x x x

Ah, yes, the Hellsing surgeon. With only Integra and a handful of employees, most of my work goes towards caring for the soldiers. However, I was hired to deal with severe physical trauma for the soldiers, and thankfully Integra has remained healthy. I've never had to do more for her than a flu shot or cough medicine until the...incident. I'm not even her usual doctor, though I'm on-hand and convenient for when she needs a quick diagnosis and hasn't time to travel or schedule an appointment with a GP.

Working here is challenging and different. In some ways, it's far less stressful than an emergency room or ICU work, in other ways, it's far more relaxing. When things are busy, they are often very, very busy indeed. But I'm good at what I do, or I wouldn't still be here. There are plenty of our soldiers that have kept the use of an arm or leg, or lived through a gut-wound or major blood loss, because I'm good.

So, now that you've got me here for an interview, what questions did you have? 


	2. Blood sources

(this is written from a 90's viewpoint, with Mad Cow! :) )

Where do the blood packs come from?

Not our troops! While they might be asked to donate in an emergency, we need them in top shape 24/7...and available to donate 24/7 too. That means no taking blood from them outside of an emergency. When we have large numbers of injured troops, and the secretive nature of Hellsing keeps them from hospitals, we've had to ask the uninjured troops for donations. It's risky, as the blood isn't tested for transmissible diseases. We do keep our troops in top form and monitor their health, keeping the donations as safe as we can, and there's been no problem.

As for the vampire's blood? It comes from regular blood donors. When people donate blood, they can indicated that it should or should not be used. A surprising number go ahead and donate, knowing their blood is too risky to go into the body of another person. They can indicate during the donation process that the blood should not be used for transfusions. Even if it shouldn't be used due to possible infection (such as British citizens that travel to America and might have Mad Cow disease), it's fine for our vampires. They won't catch anything. If they could, considering Alucard's past, he'd have already had every possible disease.

I suppose some of the bags are used for research out in the civilian research labs and hospitals. But many of those "do not use" bags come here for our vampires' use. We also get healthy bags that are ready to expire, but those are rare. Donations rates are far below what is needed, and very few bags last long enough to expire. Alucard has apparently complained of the taste as the bags age, but they're nutritious enough for him. 


	3. The Vampires

Ah, what do I think of the vampires and do I have any close interactions with them?

Respect. A healthy dose of respect for their abilities. As for interactions? I rarely interact with the Hellsing vampires. For their part, they ignore the troops outside of missions and, in Seras's case, training. When at the estate, they tend to stay isolated in their quarters, and I tend to stay in my office or surgery.

The interactions are rarely positive, but not overly negative, either,. When I'm dealing with a lot of severe injuries and blood, the scent seems to draw Alucard. Sir Integra does not permit him to linger or interfere, but I am well aware of the presence of that vampire. It's unmistakeable, a tension in the air, the sensation of being watched and evaluated as a potential dinner, even if the only visible indication is the occasional flash of eyes. It's unnerving to be bloodied to my elbows and know that a vampire is salivating over the situation, but he does not interfere. Seras originally attempted to assist injured soldiers to the medical ward, and from the look on that woman's face, she nearly lost control at the amount of human blood present.

There are quantities of fresh, hot human blood present when I work, and that would be far too much temptation for a vampire. Alucard is less tempted than Seras, but the only expression he's shown other than hunger is disdain, probably at our fragility. Compared to him and the damage he shrugs off, I guess we are rather pathetically fragile.

They keep their distance, which I'm perfectly happy with. They don't require my assistance, they don't get sick, or have injuries for me to tend, not even Seras. I've only ever felt threatened by them on one occasion.

When Sir Integra was injured, with blood loss, trauma to her throat, and I was operating, Alucard watched the entire time. He said nothing, but his behavior made it very clear that if Integra did not survive, or if she survived with a damaged mind from the oxygen deprivation brought about by blood loss, I would pay. I would have done my best anyways, and I hope he knew that...but I also knew that nothing less than perfection counted with him and that no excuses would be accepted.

I've never come that close to death.

Now that Sir Integra is recovering, he's vanished back into the shadows. I see the occasional glint of eyes when I remove her bandages to check on her healing, but he's gone.

Thank God. 


End file.
